User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Nakarkos
Hello, and welcome to the last Monster Appreciation Week for Monster Hunter Generations! This week we look at the two-headed dragon from hell, Nakarkos! In-Game Description Monster Hunter Generations Equipment Interesting Facts About The Nakarkos *Order: Elder Dragon *Suborder: Corpse Dragon *Family: Nakarkos *Nakarkos is a rarely seen Elder Dragon that is able to make a lair out of the bones and corpses of its prey. These lairs are known as Wyvern Ends. **These graveyards can be about as big as a mountain. **This lair is usually built in a large cave. *The large cave within the Jurassic Frontier, where the Wyvern End is, has a large body of water. This large body of water comes from the expansive sea that the cave is connected to. **This explains how Nakarkos got to the Jurassic Frontier and how it got certain parts from monsters not found in the area. **The cave's networks also seem to go to other parts of the Jurassic Frontier. *Nakarkos maybe rare, but they have been reported in a number of environments in the past. *From Nakarkos using the bones and corpses of its prey, it gets the title, Corpse Dragon. **It is also sometimes called the Bewitching Spirit of the Abyss. *It is able produce a special mucus that is used for capturing prey. This mucus is like glue, sticking down prey. Once its prey is covered in mucus, it uses its tentacles to drag them back to its lair before feeding on its prey. *Though this mucus is used for capturing prey, Nakarkos has another use for the mucus. This mucus is used to help prevent bones from corroding, stick bones together, and to prevent the bones from collapsing. With this mucus, it can make a protective bone armor to protect itself from attacks and even use some bones as weapons. **This mucus is known to have a eerie blue glow. *Due to Nakarkos having huge appetites, they can easily wipe out all life in a surrounding area. This affects those ecosystems greatly on a destructive level, making it harder for species to thrive in said areas. **Nakarkos have even shot down some airships due to them mistaken the airships for food. This suggest that some flying species aren't safe from this Elder Dragon. **Some of the monsters that have been identified to have been eaten by a Nakarkos include Uragaan, Lagiacrus, Glavenus, Brachydios, Agnaktor, and Rathalos. *Recently, one Nakarkos was spotted in the Jurassic Frontier and it already wiped out a large portion of an area. When its Wyvern End was discovered, the Hunter's Guild immediately sent hunters to repel it before it could bring further damage to that ecosystem. **It is said that it eventually returned in an attempt to feed itself. *Nakarkos has been seen using various monster parts to attack foes or to kill prey. Some parts that it has been seen using is a Glavenus's skull combined with its tail blade, a Lagiacrus's shell shockers, a Brachydios's pounders, and a Uragaan's chin. **It is hard to identify some of these parts due to Nakarkos altering their shapes in order for it to use them. *Like many other Elder Dragons, Nakarkos has the Dragon Element in a certain portion of its body though it can barely control the element. So to make it easier for itself to use the Dragon Element, it will fire the element from its tentacles and build it up in its mouth before firing a massive beam. This attack is actually very risky for Nakarkos, even greatly damaging it in battle. **Sometimes this is how it is repelled by hunters. *If damaged greatly in battle, it will eventually reveal its true face in order to attack with its mouth and to better the use the Dragon Element. *Nakarkos is said to be intelligent. *The hard shell is used as armor though its large size is one of nature's mysteries. **With enough mucus covering it, the shell will harden. *The skull, covering Nakarkos, is just terrifying to look at. It has a evil aura surrounding it too. **This skull belongs to an unidentified giant monster. *The vertebra, covering its back, has a disturbing sound that terrifies most. Despite the size, it is light. *Its skin is a beautiful blue and stretchy. *Nakarkos's arms are sticky and hard. While covered in bone, they resemble a mouth. *Similar to a cuttlefish, Nakarkos has a cuttlebone. *Its mouth has many thorn-like teeth in it. This mouth is able to chew through a wyvern's bones easily. *A gem contains traces of all of the monsters Nakarkos has previously eaten. *Interestingly, a Guild Master in the 2nd Generation mentioned a graveyard filled with bones of monsters in a older game. *When Nakarkos was being created, there initial draft was a Zombie Dragon (Japanese ドラゴンゾンビ). *Like Yama Tsukami, Nakarkos was put into the Elder Dragon class because it doesn't exactly fit into any other ones. *Nakarkos maybe a powerful predator, however, in the sea it has to worry about its own predator. This monster's only known predators are Ceadeus. Nakarkos do feed on Ceadeus pups though. *To move quickly, Nakarkos has jet propulsion like squids. It uses this to return to its Wyvern’s End at a quicker rate, so it can avoid getting eaten itself. *Nakarkos’s Japanese name, Osutogaroa, Name Origin: Oyster (Japanese 牡蠣) + Tangaroa (Japanese タンガロア) *Though Nakarkos can destroy an ecosystem, it doesn't actually want to do that. It prefers to leave its nest in search of prey so, it still has plenty of food at the environment it is living within. Nakarkos's Theme/BGM Videos Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs